The Little Things
by thecon12
Summary: Callie helps Erica celebrate her birthday in a way she never thought she would. Callica


Just uploading my fics from my Livejournal onto my ff profile :D

**The Little Things**

Erica felt someone playfully nudge into her shoulder and turned her head to discover the mystery person; a big bright smile combined with twinkling brown eyes became her vision and she shook her head returning to her chart, "Torres…"

She felt the nudge again and turned to give her best Hahn glare; but failed miserably as Callie smiled at her; she was the only one who could make that glare quickly change into a warm smile, "Guess what?"

Erica bit her lip and widened her eyes in mock thought before looking back at her, "I have no idea; something amazing I'm sure."

Callie pursed her lips playfully and nudged the blonde's shoulder again, "You never even attempt to guess," she shot Erica a playful pout.

"That's because I'm a surgeon, I don't guess; I _know_ and if I don't know I find someone else who does," she gave Callie a teasing smirk and flipped her chart shut.

Callie reached out to tug Erica's now free hands into her own; lacing their fingers and giving her a cheeky smile, "Guess what tomorrow is?"

"The day Sloan and Yang realise that I can't stand them and leave to grant me eternal happiness?" Callie chuckled and shook her head, "Well if that's not happening it must just be another ordinary day."

Erica watched Callie shake her head again, "It's your birthday!" brown eyes widened as her mouth hung open in fake surprise; the blonde groaning in response and rolling her eyes.

"Cal we've nearly been together for a year; don't you remember that conversation we had about our likes and dislikes and how my birthday is one of my major dislikes?"

Callie tugged Erica's arms around her waist; trailing her fingertips up the blonde's arms before loosely draping them around her neck, "I remember that; but aren't you even just a little bit excited?"

Erica narrowed her eyes; staring back at the other woman as if she was crazy, "I'm about to become another year older…you're still young and gorgeous and I'm just becoming old and wrinkled…there's nothing good about birthdays, especially one that makes me seem like a cradle robber by dating you."

Callie let out a throaty laugh, "I think there has to be a good twenty to thirty years between the people in order for one of them to become a cradle robber, baby. And this birthday will be amazing; guess why?"

Erica rolled her eyes again, "Do we have to do the 'guess thing' you know how much it drives me insane."

"I'm just making sure that your brain cells are still in working order, you are getting older remember?" the blonde laughed and moved her hands to playfully swat Callie's ass.

Callie stared at her; her left eyebrow rising signalling that she wasn't moving on until she got a response, "Fine I'll guess…It's going to be amazing…because I get to do a surgery on my own without Yang interfering and you'll let me feel you up when I drop by your apartment afterwards?"

Callie rolled her eyes, "You always feel me up when you come over; can't keep those surgeon hands of yours to yourself Dr Hahn?"

Erica smirked; letting her hands run up and down Callie's back, "Not where you're concerned, no. I have a couple of hours before my next surgery; you want to check I haven't gotten so old that I've forgotten certain _activities_?"

Callie laughed and rolled her eyes, "And people think I'm the sex crazed one," Erica chuckled and let Callie place a chaste kiss on her lips; neither afraid of public displays of affection at work anymore, "And you're not working this weekend; I told Webber a few weeks back that we'd be taking it off."

The blonde scowled, "Wait a minute; you're taking away the one thing that makes my birthday actually bearable, no surgeries? At all?"

Callie let her fingertips play with the fine hairs at the nape of Erica's neck, "You won't need the surgeries to make your birthday bearable…remember you were supposed to be guessing? Well you suck at it," Erica shot her a smile in agreement, "This year Hahn your birthday's going to be amazing because this will be the first birthday you've ever spent with me and I plan to make it memorable."

Erica nuzzled her nose against Callie's as she leaned to rest their foreheads together; her tongue darting out to moisten her lips, "Mmm; you, me and memorable? Now that sounds like the type of birthday I could come to enjoy."

Callie felt Erica's fingers tighten on her waist and immediately let her hand trail up to tangle in soft blonde curls, "Oh trust me it will be memorable and you will enjoy yourself, that's a promise," their lips coming together in an comfortable kiss.

--------------------------

Callie hurried around to the passenger side of the car; opening the door and tugging Erica out; one of her hands going over the blonde's eyes as she pushed shut the car door.

"Callie do you really have to have your hands-"

"Erica shut up," Callie moved behind Erica placing her free hand on her hip and keeping one covering curious blue eyes. She gave the blonde a gentle nudge to get her to move her feet and looked over Erica's shoulder to lead her in the right direction, "Okay stop here."

Erica lifted her hand to pull Callie's away from her eyes, "There better be a good reason for this-"

Callie moved her hand from Erica's hip to grab the hand away from the blonde's face; her other hand still concealing her eyes; she dropped a kiss onto her shoulder and nuzzled her neck; bringing her mouth close to her ear, "Remember how you told me that you always hated your birthday growing up because your parents never let you have a birthday party?"

"Oh god, please tell me you didn't-"

"Surprise!"

Erica blinked a few times as her eyes adjusted to the sunlight; Callie smiling brightly at her to see her reaction. Her blue eyes were wide as she took in the sight of the big house in front of her; the large garden covered in balloons and streamers hanging from the trees. A group of their work colleagues were standing around the various objects dotted around the lawn.

She turned to find brown eyes, "Please tell me you haven't thrown me a _surprise_ birthday party," she watched Callie nod her head excitedly and the blonde glanced quickly back at all of the things covering the lawn, "Not only that but please tell me you haven't thrown me a _child's_ birthday party?"

Callie reached out to lace their hands and gave Erica a huge grin, "Everyone should get to have one really great childhood birthday party, and you never got that…so I'm making up for it now."

Blue eyes trailed back to their colleagues; Derek and Meredith were laughing as they watched a blindfolded George swing and miss the bright yellow sun shaped piñata; Izzie was getting her face painted by some happy looking woman; Mark and Alex were jumping around on the bouncy castle; Bailey was sitting on a brown and white pony, holding Tuck against her chest as a man led them around the set up pen and Cristina was leaning against the buffet table eating jelly.

Erica couldn't help the small smile creeping onto her face as Callie led her over to a table piled with gifts, "When you said memorable Cal, I thought you meant me, you and a sated state kind of memorable," blue eyes watched as the dark-haired woman reached down into a box and pulled out something shiny; stepping towards the blonde she placed a plastic tiara, with the words 'Happy Birthday Princess' going across it in bright purple, onto her head.

Callie leaned back to look at her; a playful tone lacing her voice, "Now you look like a proper birthday girl," she brushed a kiss against Erica's lips and adjusted the tiara to sit straight, receiving a glare in response, "Aww my little princess is all grown up on her big birthday today."

Erica couldn't help letting a smile grace her lips; Callie's big smile and teasing tone always got to her and if she'd been anyone else the blonde was pretty sure she'd have bit their head off by now, "I'm going to kill you later…"

Callie linked their hands together and tugged her towards everyone, "I know you will, but knowing that you never had birthday parties as a child; giving you this kind of fun seemed way more exciting than adult fun."

Erica shot her a scandalised look and shook her head, "Trust me Cal, adult fun with you is way better than anything a child can do," Callie responded by laughing a giving her a wink, "This is going to be my worst nightmare."

"Just try and relax baby. Today I'm going to show you exactly what you missed out on as a child at birthday parties and you're going to be so upset when it ends that you'll be begging me to throw you the same party again next year."

"I highly doubt that."

Callie stopped walking and tugged Erica to look at her, "Aww that's a shame because the only way to get a tough blonde surgeon to not be upset is adult fun," she shrugged; biting her lip for a second, "But since you're not going to be upset I guess I won't have to worry about-"

"I love this party! I think I'm going to cry for days when it ends," brown eyes glimmered in amusement as the blonde gave her best fake 'I love it' speech.

Callie smiled smugly, "Uh huh, that's what I thought…now come on birthday girl lets go and say hello to everyone so that we can really get this party started."

Erica was surprised at how nice everyone outside of work seemed; as Callie dragged her around to talk to them all she couldn't help but wonder why she'd always closed herself off from her work colleagues. They all greeted her with a cheerful 'Happy Birthday' and accepted the brightly coloured party hats Callie shoved at them.

"Here is yours," Callie held out a bright pink party hat and smirked when she heard a grumbled thanks; watching as she placed it onto her head, "Now don't you have something to say Cristina?"

Cristina shuffled her feet and looked between Callie and then Erica; sighing, "Fine…Happy Birthday Dr Hahn," Callie pursed her lips together and shot her a pointed look, "Erm…I hope you have a good one."

Erica grabbed Callie's hand tugging her close; stopping her from opening her mouth to pressure Cristina into being nice to her again, "Thank you Yang; having fun?"

Cristina looked around and narrowed her eyes as if she was being asked whether she'd choose general surgery over cardio, "Erm…sure…I love all this," she gestured her hands around, "You know…fun children things," her eyes darted past them, "I think I'm going to go and see Meredith."

Erica let out a chuckle as they watched Cristina scurry away, "How did you convince all of them to come to a _child's_ birthday party?"

Callie lifted her hand and pointed to a gentleman in a tux standing by a long table, "I promised them all the fun of a children's party but with alcohol…who could say no to that?"

Erica was about to respond when she felt a hand squeeze her shoulder; the look she caught on Callie's face before she was spun around let her know who it was, "Happy birthday Dr Hahn," she felt arms tighten around her back and scrunched her hands into fists to stop from shoving the woman away, "Ooo cute tiara!" Erica gritted her teeth together and pursed her lips in a fake smile; watching as Sydney's eyes moved to Callie, "And you! Pulling this all off in a couple of days…that shows the love," Erica turned and shot Callie a look of irritation, "Wow, I can just feel the excitement and love flowing through everyone, this is a great day!"

"Thanks Sydney, why don't you go and have a go on the inflatable slide?" Callie indicated her head to the left towards it.

"Actually I noticed that our birthday girl here doesn't have her face painted yet!" Erica's eyes widened in horror as Sydney latched onto her hand and dragged her towards the face painting table, "You have to get something colourful and bright, today is a happy day, it's your day, you need to be bright; not that I'm saying you aren't a sparkling gem already Dr Hahn," Erica felt herself being pushed onto the stool, "Ooo she wants the purple and pink butterfly," Sydney tapped the picture and smiled at the woman.

Callie felt her own eyes widen as the face painter began to get the pink and purple face paints ready, "Erm Sydney I don't know if Erica's a face paint kind of person-"

"Ooo nonsense Callie T…everyone loves face paint! It's so happy and it brings joy! Butterflies symbolises change and growth…and Dr Hahn here is our little caterpillar turning into a big beautiful butterfly!"

Callie bit her lip to stop herself from laughing; Erica sat with her knuckles turning white as she gripped the table in pure frustration; Sydney spinning the stool Erica was on to show her finished butterfly painted face.

"Oh-" Callie's mouth dropped open and a laugh pushed past her lips as blue eyes glared at her.

"Wow…just wow Dr Hahn! You look super happy! You're a happy _happy_ butterfly now!" Callie laughed as Sydney bounced on the spot, "I see Dr Stevens is about to sing karaoke, I think I'll go and join her…Happy birthday once again Dr Hahn!"

Erica waited until Sydney was out of sight before jumping off the stool, "What the hell is that woman doing here?! I'm going to kill you! You let her hug me and she had my face painted," Callie couldn't help the amused smile on her face and pointed her finger towards the mirror, "Oh my god! I have to take this off right now! I look ridiculous!" She whipped back around to face Callie, "Oh you think this is so funny don't you?"

Callie nodded and laughed, "You're my butterfly princess now."

Erica frowned, "If I have to have my face painted then so do you Cal," brown eyes suddenly stopped twinkling and a frown crossed over her own face at the realisation of what was about to happen; she shook her head and took a step backwards, only to be stopped and pushed onto the stool. Erica picked up the pictures and went through them; passing one to the woman, "She'll have this one."

A few minutes later Callie turned to Erica and gave her a smile, "You made me a tiger?"

Erica nodded her head, "Well you're normally an animal in bed so it seemed fitting," Callie smirked and moved closer to her, "Plus you've got some serious making up to do to me later-"

Callie's tongue darted out to wet her lips, "If I promise total adult tiger fun tonight will you let it go that Sydney had your face painted?" Erica nodded at her promise and swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat.

"Well don't you two look lovely...?" They turned their heads to see the smug look they both knew so well, "Callie as a tiger; obvious choice," Callie rolled her eyes as he winked at her, "But Hahn as a butterfly; I don't really get that one," he bent down to look through the pictures and held one out to them, "You should have had the witch done; suits you more."

"I saw that they had a gorilla one; you should get that since you're already such an ape of a man," Mark held his hand up to his chest and mocked hurt.

"Ouch," Mark reached out and grabbed Erica's hand, "Come on Hahn, it's your birthday and you haven't done anything yet except had your ugly mug covered up; it's time you got involved in the party activities."

Callie followed them quickly and took the stick George offered out to them before heading off to join Lexie on the bouncy castle, "He's right Erica, you have to try everything," she held out the stick to her, "Hold this while I blindfold you," Erica was about to protest when her vision was clouded by darkness; she felt Callie tying the blindfold at the back of her head; careful not to trap any of her hair and twisted her slightly, "Now just swing at the piñata and you'll win lots of candy if you get a good hit."

Erica couldn't help the frown from forming on her lips, "This is the stupidest game ever-"

"Just hit it with your stick baby, its fun."

"I'm not swinging my stick at anything; what if I hit someone?"

"I don't see the problem Hahn, you normally swing your stick around at work," Callie turned to give Mark a glare and was thankful that Erica couldn't see the smarmy smile on his face, "You're a blonde, blue eyed woman and still your dick's bigger than mine."

Callie saw Erica's lips twitch and knew immediately that she'd better try and act as the calm before the storm, "We're talking about the actual piñata stick Mark…"

"No he's right I do have a bigger dick than him," Callie caught a glimpse of the smirk on the blonde's lips and let her eyes bounce back to Mark; eagerly awaiting his responding banter.

"Bigger doesn't mean better Attila," Callie shook her head and smiled to herself; this could go on for awhile; when the two of them got into these competitive insulting exchanges it normally took a third person to stop it, "Your ego should remind you of that…You might have a big ego but I have better skills."

"Is that why you had to use dirty talk about _me_ to get Callie off?"

Callie felt her mouth drop open and was thankful they were the only three around; she'd told the blonde that in secret and now…well Mark looked a mixture of shocked and offended. But he was a smug ass who enjoyed winding up the cardio surgeon and it was her girlfriend's birthday, "Sorry Mark; you're good in bed but bigger is better and orgasms with my egomaniac here are always better and bigger than they were with you," Mark shot a scowl at her and Callie raised her eyebrows daring him to challenge her.

"See Sloan I have the bigger dick, the best ego and…I got the super hot woman…So in fairness I think I win all around," Erica swung the stick; hitting the piñata. Callie laughed as she pulled the blindfold off and Mark stormed away as they watched a river of candy fall to the ground, "I always hit the right spot," brown eyes clouded over as the blonde shot her a wink and grabbed some of the candy popping it into her mouth.

x--------------------------

The rest of the afternoon was spent by mingling with their colleagues and Callie forcing Erica to have a go on everything she'd hired for the party. The dark-haired woman knew the protests and complaining sputtering from the blonde's mouth were more about her being wanting to protect her image at work than hating the childish activities and despite all the eye rolling and dissatisfied groans Callie knew Erica was having a good time.

After the success of the piñata Callie had tugged at her hand and hurriedly dragged her to the bouncy castle; she'd physically had to drag the blonde onto it and couldn't help but laugh at the shocked expression on Erica's face the first time she jumped. Callie had simply ignored the threats of "stop jumping you're making me loose balance" and continued leaping around; eventually causing them both to fall over laughing.

"The pony ride is next," Callie bounced up and down happily and helped the blonde off the bouncy castle

Erica shook her head, "Look I've done the whole piñata, face paints and inflatable slides and castles…but erm I draw the line at riding on the mule; I have some pride left you know."

Callie let out an amused laugh, "Baby it's not a mule; it's a little pony. Pony's are gentle creatures, you'll be fine," she grabbed Erica's hand and pulled her towards the gift table; carefully pulling the tiara from her head and switching it for a pink glittery cowboy hat, "Now you're a butterfly cowgirl," Erica narrowed her eyes but Callie simply continued to lead her towards the pen.

Erica dug her heels into the ground; her eyes widening as she pulled Callie to a stop; brown eyes were searching her face but she couldn't tear her eyes away from the beast, "I may have forgotten to mention that I erm," she swallowed the lump in her throat, "May be slightly…if not entirely terrified of large creatures…with erm big teeth."

Callie couldn't help buy let out a chuckle, "Wait a minute. You're telling me that cardio badass Erica Hahn is afraid of a little cute brown and white pony?"

Erica opened her mouth in mortification and lifted a hand to point, "It is _not _cute! It's _menacing_! Look, its beady little eyes are staring right at me! There's no way I'm going anywhere near it!"

"Have you ever been on a pony or horse or donkey? Why the hell are you so afraid of it?"

Erica took a step backwards, "My granddad had a farm, with horses…one bit me when I was five and I've never gotten near enough to another one of the devil beasts to let them do it again and I have no intention what so ever of getting bitten again today."

"Fine I won't force you to go on the teensy weensy harmless pony, but you have to come and sing karaoke with me," she leaned in to place a kiss on the blonde's lips, "Come on cowgirl lets get you away from the large beast before you have a heart attack."

Karaoke was about as successful as the pony rides; Erica flat out refused to sing but Callie settled for singing a song for the blonde and they all laughed when Mark sang his rendition of 'Right Said Fred's "I'm too sexy"'.

As the day headed into evening Callie called everyone around the table where they'd left the presents and started to sing happy birthday to Erica, which everyone quickly joined in on; especially Mark, Alex, Derek, and George who sang with helium balloon voices. Erica wasn't surprised by Callie's cake choice; it was made up of two tiers of white icing, the top one covered by a crown made of thick pink icing and edible beads; the lower levels covered in strips of coloured icing and stars; with the words "Happy Birthday Princess Hahn" written across it; making Erica laugh and roll her eyes. She blew the assortment of candles out in a big breath and everyone cheered; chatting happily as they waited to accept a piece from the waiter.

"Let's do presents!" Callie and Erica both turned their head to Sydney wishing that just by looking at her she'd disappear. She shuffled to the table and handed Erica a wrapped gift; watching patiently as the blonde unwrapped it, "It's a dream catcher! Life is full of dreams and you never know when you might need help grrrabbing them!" She gave Erica a happy smile and the blonde merely handed the dream catcher to Callie.

Lexie moved forward next and handed Erica another gift, "I had one when I was growing up," she watched as the blonde turned the jump rope over in her hands and gave her a dopey smile, "and it was so much fun, it kept me amused for hours."

"I'm sure it did, simple minds enjoying simple things," Erica gave Lexie a small smile and felt Callie nudge her shoulder in a silent warning to be nice to the young intern, "Thank you Lexie."

Erica watched as Callie's eyes continued to flicker in amusement with each present she received. Izzie gave her a child's fake kitchen plus accessories, George gave her a hoola-hoop, Alex gave her an action figure with the response "What I'm a dude I don't do chick toys" when everyone turned to stare at him and Meredith and Derek gave her monopoly (of course the neurology surgeon had to have something stimulating).

"Should I be worried when I open this?" Erica gave Mark a stern look and he simply shrugged his shoulders and gave her a playful smile as she opened his gift; her blue eyes glaring at him as she held up the clear dildo keychain.

"What? It's a toy I didn't break Callie's stupid rule!"

"You aint nothing but nasty," They laughed as Bailey wacked him around the back of the head and handed the cardio surgeon her own gift of a child's dress up doctor's kit.

Callie smirked and leaned towards Erica; dropping her voice low, "Now we can play love doctor."

Erica pulled away and shook her head, "Don't count on it Cal," she let out a chuckle as the dark-haired woman twisted her mouth into a playful pout.

--------------------------

Erica turned and gave Callie a smile as she approached her, "Everyone's gone home; they said to tell you bye since you disappeared," the blonde moved to drape her arms around the other woman's neck, "Thank you for today," she leaned in to place a sweet kiss on her lips; giving her a warm smile as she pulled back, "I guess we should be heading back to our apartments; it's getting late."

Callie grabbed Erica's hand lacing their fingers, "There's just one more thing," blue eyes filled with a questioning expression and received a beaming smile as a reply, "I haven't given you my present yet. Come on."

Erica let Callie drag her over the front lawn and down by the side of the house; her eyes settling on the trail of helium balloons that had been carefully placed. She felt Callie let go of her hand and move it to the small of her back; letting the blonde lead the way that the balloons had mapped out.

Erica took in the sight of the garden as she continued to follow the balloons; turning her head to find Callie's eyes over her shoulder, "Wow, this place is beautiful. Whose house is this anyways?" She glanced forward to make sure she was heading in the right direction and came to a complete stop as she took in the view laid out before her very eyes.

Her eyes were captivated by the rippling cerulean water of the large swimming pool; floating in the water were hundreds of white fairy candles; there flames creating a beautiful warm glow as they reflected off the pools surface.

Erica let Callie take her hand and lead her across the pools stepping stones; leading to the big island in the middle, where a burgundy blanket had been spread out across it; two glasses of champagne and two slices of birthday cake sat on top of it along with a small gold wrapped box.

"Cal-"

"No, let me talk," Callie cut her off as she turned to face the blonde; lacing their finger's together and giving her a warm, loving smile, "I know you never got what you wanted for your birthday's growing up and that your parents never put any thought into what to get you," She bent down to pick up the golden box and handed it to the blonde; nodding her head in indication that she could open it, "But I wanted you to know that if you let me I'll spend everyone of your birthdays left to come showing you just how much I love you," She couldn't help but smile as she watched Erica lift the key from the box, "I know I probably should have asked you first but I really just wanted to live with you and grow old with you-"

Her words were cut off as Erica's soft lips pressed firmly against her own; the blonde's velvety smooth tongue tracing against her bottom lip; taking the invitation gladly the instant the dark-haired woman opened her mouth in response and enjoying the way their tongues came together in a languid dance.

They pulled apart; their foreheads resting together as blue eyes sought brown, "I love you."

Callie laughed nervously, "Is that a happy 'yeah I want to live with you too Callie' I love you or a 'I'm just going to say these three words to take the sting away from rejecting you Callie' kind of I love you?"

Erica kissed the tip of her nose, "It's a 'I really truly am head over heels in love with you and want nothing more than to live with you and spend the rest of my life with you Callie' kind of I love you."

Callie let out a sigh of relief, "Thank god for that because I really love you…and this house."

Erica glanced back at the large beautiful house and then back to meet brown eyes, "This is our house?" Callie nodded, "It's incredible," she accepted the glass of champagne being held out to her and they clinked their glasses together in a silent toast.

"Happy birthday baby."

Callie took the glass from Erica's hands and placed them along the side of the island; tugging the blonde to sit down next to her on the blanket. Once they were settled comfortably Callie cupped the blonde's face; pulling them closer and letting their lips and tongues meet in a heated exchange.

Callie felt Erica's fingers tangle into her hair and tightened her grip on the blonde's waist; easing her back against the blanket as her lips trailed kisses down from her mouth and up her jaw-line; her teeth nipping at her ear lobe; her voice dropping to a husky whisper, "I think I promised you some adult fun earlier."

Erica couldn't help but whimper as Callie's tongue and teeth began a frantic trail down the soft skin of her neck; skilled hands picking open the buttons of her shirt; fingernails skimming lightly over her newly revealed skin; making her release a throaty moan.

Her hands tugged at dark hair; bringing Callie back to her mouth; her own hands grabbing bunches of the material of the top and pulling it quickly away from the orthopaedic's body; both groaning in delight as the skin of their torsos came together.

Callie slid her hand under Erica's back; her fingers making quick work of the clasp of her bra and easily removing it from the blonde's body. She hurriedly did the same to her own bra and gasped when she felt Erica's fingers rolling her nipple; she dropped her head to the blonde's shoulder and nipped at her skin; her hand pulling Erica's away from her breasts, "This is your birthday Erica, it's all about you," She held Erica's wrist; lifting it to pin it above her head and gave her a mischievous smirk as her fingertips trailed back down her arm; tracing down her neck and across her clavicle before continuing their journey down between the valley of her breasts.

As Callie's hands traced lower; eagerly popping open the button of the blonde's slacks; she used her mouth to begin a teasingly tortuous pathway down Erica's body; her tongue circling hardened nipples before sucking them into her mouth as she lowered the zipper; fingers weaving into her hair once again as she moved lower; her tongue leaving a wet trail down the cardio goddess' stomach; occasionally nipping at the skin with her teeth.

She felt Erica's hips rise as she pulled the slacks and panties down and away from her long legs; careful not to throw them into the water surrounding them. Callie laughed against Erica's skin as she felt the blonde push at her shoulders; letting her know exactly what she wanted.

Callie dipped her tongue into Erica's navel as she used one of her hands to ease the blonde's leg over her shoulder. Her other hand skimmed up to the blonde's breasts; her thumb and index finger immediately tweaking and teasing taut nipples. The sound of Erica murmuring her name was all the encouragement she needed; she lowered her mouth over the blonde's slick heated core; pressing open mouthed kisses over her sensitive clit as she circled her entrance teasingly.

".Teasing."

She lifted her brown eyes to see hooded blues staring down at her; holding the blonde's gaze she slowly trailed her tongue along her slit; loving the way a pleasurable moan escaped Erica's mouth as her head fell back; a hand tangled in her dark dresses holding her against her throbbing centre.

Callie teased Erica's bundle of nerves; grazing it with her teeth as she slid two long digits into her; breathy moans filling her ears as she continued to thrust her fingers; her other hand still working skilfully at rosy nipples; her nails running across them ever so slightly getting Erica to hiss in satisfaction.

Hearing ragged breathing and feeling Erica's muscle's clamping down on her fingers; Callie sucked at her clit and curled her fingers; feeling the blonde's hips rise and call out her name she knew she'd found that certain spot perfectly.

--------------------------

Erica nuzzled her face into the crook of Callie's neck and let out a content sigh as the dark-haired woman pulled the blanket around their naked forms more tightly, "Cal?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you for the party; I had a really great time getting to be a child for the day; I liked getting to do all the little things," Erica lifted her head to place a kiss onto Callie's lush lips.

Callie tightened her hold around the blonde and smiled, "I told you that you wouldn't hate your birthday this year...I wanted it to be special for you; everyone should get a childhood birthday party."

Erica trailed her fingertips across the skin of Callie's arm and smiled sleepily; she might not have had lots of birthday parties growing up but if that meant she had to wait until Callie came into her life before she could truly enjoy turning another year older she'd gladly miss out on all the bouncy castles, piñata's, and toys…after all it wasn't how you celebrated your birthday that counted, it was who you got it celebrate it with that made all the difference and from now on Erica knew she'd love every single one of her birthdays.


End file.
